Myoblasts, the precursors of muscle fibers, are mononucleated muscle cells that fuse to form post-mitotic multinucleated myotubes, which can provide long-term expression and delivery of bioactive proteins (T. A. Partridge and K. E. Davies, 1995, Brit. Med. Bulletin 51:123 137; J. Dhawan et al., 1992, Science 254: 1509 12; A. D. Grinnell, 1994, Myology Ed 2, A. G. Engel and C. F. Armstrong, McGraw-Hill, Inc., 303 304; S. Jiao and J. A. Wolff, 1992, Brain Research 575:143 7; H. Vandenburgh, 1996, Human Gene Therapy 7:2195 2200).
Cultured myoblasts contain a subpopulation of cells that show some of the self-renewal properties of stem cells (A. Baroffio et al., 1996, Differentiation 60:47 57). Such cells fail to fuse to form myotubes, and do not divide unless cultured separately (A. Baroffio et al., supra). Studies of myoblast transplantation (see below) have shown that the majority of transplanted cells quickly die, while a minority survive and mediate new muscle formation (J. R. Beuchamp et al., 1999, J. Cell Biol. 144:1113 1122). This minority of cells shows distinctive behavior, including slow growth in tissue culture and rapid growth following transplantation, suggesting that these cells may represent myoblast stem cells (J. R. Beuchamp et al., supra).
Myoblasts have been used as vehicles for gene therapy in the treatment of various muscle- and non-muscle-related disorders. For example, transplantation of genetically modified or unmodified myoblasts has been used for the treatment of Duchenne muscular dystrophy (E. Gussoni et al., 1992, Nature, 356:435 8; J. Huard et al., 1992, Muscle & Nerve, 15:550 60; G. Karpati et al., 1993, Ann. Neurol., 34:8 17; J. P. Tremblay et al., 1993, Cell Transplantation, 2:99 112; P. A. Moisset et al., 1998, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 247:94 9; P. A. Moisset et al., 1998, Gene Ther. 5:1340 46). In addition, myoblasts have been genetically engineered to produce proinsulin for the treatment of Type 1 diabetes (L. Gros et al., 1999, Hum. Gen. Ther. 10:1207 17); Factor IX for the treatment of hemophilia B (M. Roman et al., 1992, Somat. Cell. Mol. Genet. 18:247 58; S. N. Yao et al., 1994, Gen. Ther. 1:99 107; J. M. Wang et al., 1997, Blood 90:1075 82; G. Hortelano et al., 1999, Hum. Gene Ther. 10:1281 8); adenosine deaminase for the treatment of adenosine deaminase deficiency syndrome (C. M. Lynch et al., 1992, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 89:1138 42); erythropoietin for the treatment of chronic anemia (E. Regulier et al., 1998, Gene Ther. 5:1014 22; B. Dalle et al., 1999, Gene Ther. 6:157 61), and human growth hormone for the treatment of growth retardation (K. Anwer et al., 1998, Hum. Gen. Ther. 9:659 70).
Myoblasts have also been used to treat muscle tissue damage or disease, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,141 to Law et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,722 to Blau et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,842 by Chancellor et al incorporated by reference herein. In addition, myoblast transplantation has been employed for the repair of myocardial dysfunction (C. E. Murry et al., 1996, J. Clin. Invest. 98:2512 23; B. Z. Atkins et al., 1999, Ann. Thorac. Surg. 67:124 129; B. Z. Atkins et al., 1999, J. Heart Lung Transplant. 18:1173 80).
In spite of the above, in most cases, primary myoblast-derived treatments have been associated with low survival rates of the cells following transplantation due to migration and/or phagocytosis. To circumvent this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,778 to Atala, incorporated by reference herein, discloses the use of myoblasts suspended in a liquid polymer, such as alginate. The polymer solution acts as a matrix to prevent the myoblasts from migrating and/or undergoing phagocytosis after injection. However, the polymer solution presents the same problems as the biopolymers discussed above. Furthermore, the Atala patent is limited to uses of myoblasts in only muscle tissue, but no other tissue.
Thus, there is a need for other, different tissue augmentation materials that are long-lasting, compatible with a wide range of host tissues, and which cause minimal inflammation, scarring, and/or stiffening of the tissues surrounding the implant site. Accordingly, the muscle-derived progenitor cell (MDC)-containing compositions of the present invention are provided as improved and novel materials for augmenting skeletal muscle. Further provided are methods of producing muscle-derived progenitor cell compositions that show long-term survival following transplantation, and methods of utilizing MDCs and compositions containing MDCs to treat various aesthetic and/or functional defects, including, but not limited to, skeletal muscle weakness, muscular dystrophy, muscle atrophy, spasticity, myoclonus and myalgia. Also provided are methods of using MDCs and compositions containing MDCs for the increase of skeletal muscle mass in athletes or other organisms in need of greater than average skeletal muscle mass.
It is notable that prior attempts to use myoblasts for non-muscle tissue augmentation were unsuccessful (U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,778 to Atala). Therefore, the findings disclosed herein are unexpected, as they show that the muscle-derived progenitor cells according to the present invention can be successfully transplanted into non-muscle tissue, including skeletal muscle tissue, and exhibit long-term survival. As a result, MDCs and compositions comprising MDCs can be used as a general augmentation material for skeletal muscle production. Moreover, since the muscle-derived progenitor cells and compositions of the present invention can be derived from autologous sources, they carry a reduced risk of immunological complications in the host, including the reabsorption of augmentation materials, and the inflammation and/or scarring of the tissues surrounding the implant site.
Although mesenchymal stem cells can be found in various connective tissues of the body including muscle, skeletal muscle, cartilage, etc. (H. E. Young et al., 1993, In vitro Cell Dev. Biol. 29A:723 736; H. E. Young, et al., 1995, Dev. Dynam. 202:137 144), the term mesenchymal has been used historically to refer to a class of stem cells purified from skeletal muscle marrow, and not from muscle. Thus, mesenchymal stem cells are distinguished from the muscle-derived progenitor cells of the present invention. Moreover, mesenchymal cells do not express the CD34 cell marker (M. F. Pittenger et al., 1999, Science 284:143 147), which is expressed by the muscle-derived progenitor cells described herein.
The description herein of disadvantages and problems associated with known compositions, and methods is in no way intended to limit the scope of the embodiments described in this document to their exclusion. Indeed, certain embodiments may include one or more known compositions, compounds, or methods without suffering from the so-noted disadvantages or problems.